


Smudged Colours

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, But I couldn't resist writing this, F/M, M/M, My headcanon is Sky is Asexual, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the syd/jack is implied really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a soulmark, eventually. Sky's just a late bloomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudged Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Sky is asexual, but comfortable with pursuing a romantic relationship.  
> This is my first Soulmates AU, Im not a big fan, but I liked the idea for this one.

Soulmarks came at any time, any age. They came when they were ready, no matter how the owner felt about them. It had been like this for as long as anyone could remember, and they appeared no matter your race or star system. They were a universal fact of life.

Sky, at 24 was relatively old to not have a soul mark, most people were marked in their late teens, but Sky was, ignoring his battle scars, mark free. This suited him well, he had worked out relatively early in his life, that he just didn’t have any sexual attraction to others. He got bored of the other B-Squad members endless going on about who’s hot, and he ignored Syd and Jack’s not-so-very secret secret hook ups. He was glad to be soulmarkless, it didn’t get in the way of his Ranger duties and secretly the lack of a mark made him feel special. Sky Tate didn’t have time for this romance thing and the other rangers got that. Well Bridge had some questions, like did he still masturbate or could he still fall in love. All of which Sky had said yes to and explained that he could fall in love and experience romance, he just wasn’t sexually attracted to anyone. And once that was cleared up, and Bridge had run out of questions to ask, it was never really mentioned again. Just another fact in B-Squad life. That’s why late one night, in his slightly too small bed, when Sky woke up in a cold sweat with a burning itch searing his upper left thigh he well and truly panicked. He looked over at Bridge who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the pain Sky was going through, and Sky tried his hardest not to wake his roommate. Looking down again he peeled the covers back off of himself, rolling up his blue boxer shorts to investigate the mark had etched itself on his skin.

“Shit”

There in bright colours, perfectly square, 2 inches wide, was the mark in the shape of what appeared to Buttered toast.

Slightly stunned, he fell back onto the bed and willed himself to go back to sleep, ignoring the tingly sensation, praying it was just a dream.  

When he woke up at exactly 0530 hours, and turned to see Bridge gone he was somewhat confused, until he looked down and noticed that his leg had poked out of the covers, and his boxers had ridden up, revealing the fresh soul mark he had so wanted to not be there.

“Well this isn’t going to get any better is it?” he mumbled to himself.

Going through the normal morning routine was considerably harder as thoughts of where Bridge had gotten to plagued his mind. Bridge had said 5 years ago when he had received his soul mark, but he never revealed what or where it was and Sky wasn’t one to push. So that curiosity played out, maybe the green ranger had sensed Sky’s aura was off and subsequently woken up and seen the soul mark. And it became evident in the Rec room that Bridge was avoiding him, not even making eye contact as Sky walked into the room.

“Cadet Tate, fearless Blue ranger. Good morning” Jack snarkily commented.

“Morning Cadet Larson” he replied, making his way over to his teammates snuggled down in their normal sofa spot. Deciding to just get it out in the open, he announced “I got my soul mark this morning”.

“Skyyyyy!” Syd practically shrieked, “Yay, do tell do tell.”

“Top of my left thigh” was his curt reply.

“Is that it?” Z questioned. “We don’t get to know what it is?”

“You guys are lucky I even told you I got it. But no Z, you don’t get to know what it is, that’s only for me to know and you to forever wonder about”

And that’s when Bridge, who so far had been avoiding eye contact with Sky, piped up.

“How does it affect like your um. That word. What thingy you are. The like no sexual attraction thing?” It was an honest question, born from Bridge’s curiosity, but didn’t shake the feeling that Sky knew what Bridge was wondering, now that he had seen the mark, if it would affect them as friends. And then Bridge took an innocent bite of his buttery toast, eyes widening as he realised the implications of his choice in breakfast foods.

“I wasn’t really planning on letting it get in the way of any friendships, but I do know the person who it symbolizes and I guess if they had a corresponding mark I would consider attempting some relationship, but it all depends on how they feel” He replied, making direct contact with his soulmate.

At this the Green ranger completely dropped his toast back onto the plate, and very quickly excused himself, with some claim he had promised Boom he would assist him this morning. And this just confused Sky even more.

“Well that was odd, did Bridge sleep alright last night Sky?” Jack asked innocently.

“What” his head snapped over to Jack “Oh right, no he slept fine. Was up before me though. But you know how Bridge can be”

* * *

After breakfast it was clear Bridge was going out of his way to completely avoid Sky. Even when B-Squad were called out to investigate some mysterious happenings in sector-32, Bridge immediately paired himself up with Syd. Jack took that one with a bit of annoyance, but let it slide.

Sky tried to think nothing of it, sad that his longest friend at S.P.D was ignoring him for over some stupid soulmark. But he didn’t want to hurt Bridge’s feelings, aware of how it took time for him to come around to some ideas. He had seen Bridge go catatonic over a misplaced touch before, as the man’s mind had been filled with the touchers thoughts and feelings.  So Sky just silently supported Bridge in his avoidance, he could see why Bridge had chosen to avoid him. It wasn’t until he got back to their shared room in the evening did he get a chance to question Bridge’s actions. The gloved man was leaning over his bed, pulling his pyjama shirt on over his head and swung around when he heard the woosh of the door, knocking the clock off the bedside table.

“Bridge, relax. It’s just me. Are you okay?”

No reply. Bridge looked positively spaced out as he picked up the fallen clock, replacing it neatly. Sky walked into the adjoining wash quarters, and changed into his sleeping shirt and boxers. As he walked back in, Bridge started to speak. “Uh Sky can I show you something” Sky nodded. Bridge peeled off his left glove, the one he never took off no matter the circumstances. Just below his thumb, a blue watercolour smudge, how Bridge had described the auras he saw looked like. “I lied, when I said I got my soul mark all those years ago” he paused to take a deep breath. “I got it the moment I met you” and then all of the blue ranger watched as all of his roomates thoughts came tumbling out. “So I didn’t tell you because you know we were rooming and I didn’t want things to be awkward and it was cool and then you said about your asexuality and so I kinda forgot about it, ignored it. The gloves made it easier to hide. And then this morning I just sensed in my sleep your energy going all over the place and wake up and see that” He points in the general area of Sky’s mark. “And I just panicked and I didn’t know how to tell you because I’ve buried all these feelings and I’m sorry Sky I am so sorry”

Sky stepped forward, lifted Bridge’s slumped head up to him, so they could stare into each other’s eyes. “Bridge, Can I kiss you?”

“Huh?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Oh. Uh yeah. Yeah you can Sky”

He leans his head forward a little, capturing the shorter man’s lips in a soft embrace. Bridge pulls back a few seconds later, face contorted in pain.

“Bridge? Are you okay?”

The green ranger takes a few seconds to reply, composing himself.

“Yeah. The contact thing. My powers… I just wasn’t expecting it. I guess I got caught up in the moment”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry”

“No it’s okay I guess it’s good because now I know that you uh aren’t, uh intere-”

Bridge completely stops, forcing Sky to prompt him, but all he gets is a knowing look, and then Sky realizes what the other man means.

“I’m not going to be wanting any sex. Is that it?”

Bridge just nods.

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah totally. I’m totally cool with that. Actually that’s like a lot of pressure of because I guess that the skin on skin probably isn’t gonna help like anything in my head and gosh jeez I’m rambling aren’t it” Sky shut’s him up with another very quick peck.

“Is that okay, just little kisses like that. Doesn’t mess with anything?”

“No, it doesn’t mess with anything.” He starts to pull his gloves back on.

“Where are you going?”

“Well we better tell the others, I know Z is dying to know what your mark is. They will all pitch a fit when they find out it’s for me”

Sky just smiles, happy that Bridge is happy, and everything is secure for the moment.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
